The present invention pertains to a miniaturized and integrated gyromagnetic device and its method of assembly. The gyromagnetic device of the invention is used in the field of ultra-high frequencies ranging from 1 to more than 40 GHz. The term "integrated" implies that this device forms an entire unit which, when completed, can no longer be dismantled except to be destroyed: it therefore, forms a whole which may be considered to be an elementary ultra-high frequency component.
Ultra-high frequency devices are undergoing much development, partly because they are being increasingly used in all fields (such as telecommunications, radar, satellites, etc.) where electrical signals are transmitted in the form of waves within or beyond the atmosphere, and also because they have forms which are easier to use than tubes and metallic waveguides. Ultra-high frequency sources currently include semi-conducting chips (at least for small power values) and the waveguides are microstrips. This means that it is possible to manufacture circuits which may be hybrid or integrated but will be compact in all cases.
However, the manufacture of certain ultra-high frequency components such as gyromagnetic components, circulators, gyrators, phase shifters etc., which combine a conductive core and at least one ferrite element and one magnet, call for high-precision mechanical assembly: 1/100th of a millimeter on the respective thicknesses and positions, a requirement which implies difficulties in assembly and high costs.